Accursed Eyes
by MsWildLuck
Summary: A girl with accursed eyes locked away for many years soon finds herself on the most unbelievable journey of her life. Rated T cause i want it to be,deal with it. I need more votes *cries* and sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Accursed Eyes**

**I sadly don't own One Piece *sobs***

'Her eyes!?'

'I see why she has no parents, who would want a child with those eyes'

'Mommy! Her eyes are scary!'

'The orphanage is closing'

'Leave the girl. Who would want her anyways?'

'No! Don't leave me here all alone! What did I do wrong!?'

I awoke with a startle from the nightmare that has plagued my dreams for many years. "Sigh, yet again those memories come and haunt me" I said as I placed my hand over the bandages that hide my accursed eyes from the world even if no one is here to see them. I soon get up from the bed I have outgrown years ago. I soon was walking down the halls of the abandoned orphanage with golden hair dragging behind me towards the only place I can see the outside world, strange isn't it how I can see even with my eyes hidden, I soon reach a slightly broken window looking over the village I once used to be able roam free. I soon hear voices from the village travel the winds "Pirates are on the island!" it was not the first time I have heard this coming from the village but for some reason I could not shake the feeling something interestingly different will come of this, this time. As I feeling this I soon felt something rub against my leg, I soon smile down to one and only friend and companion I have in my whole life. She is a black cat with the most beautiful golden eyes. She has stayed by my side ever since a year ago when she somehow wondered into this place. I soon named her Megumi, for she is a blessing to since she does not fear me since I'm the unwanted demon-eyed child.

I then started to hear sounds from the door that has been sealed many years ago keeping me from escaping this prison. I started to go towards the direction of the door, if one was to see my eyes they would see fear and curiosity cloud my accursed eyes. As I was a few paces from the door, it was kicked in with such force and speed I was caught off-guard. In the broken pieces of the old door was a figure with their foot raised showing that was what was responsible on how the door broke. I was surprised and terrified that someone came and broke the one thing that kept me from leaving this horrible place. "Whew, finally got this stupid door down." I hear a young woman's voice from the figure in the door way, I then looked from my bandaged eyes to see the figure is truly a female that looks slightly older than me. She had the most beautiful midnight black hair reaching the middle of her back with aquamarine eyes in a purple hoodie, black shorts, black worker boots and silver goggles around her neck. As I was inspecting at the girl who broke the door, I hear her gasp "You're still alive? Wow most think you dead. Well I did see you in the window, so I shouldn't be too surprised. So you're the demon girl of the orphanage. Gasp, look at your hair! We better get going, come on!" she quite shocked me at how fast she talked; I didn't realize she was dragging me until we exited the abandoned orphanage to the outside world. I look around in awe at the world I have not seen in many years as she drags me threw the shadows to a place I believe is her home. I soon in a chair in her home before a mirror, threw my bandages I see in the mirror how wild and unkempt my hair looks 'So that's why she freaked about my hair' I thought with a sweat drop. I soon feel her grab my hair gently "man, look at this. It looks like a disaster. I just have to fix this. Is it ok for me to cut it?" she asked me. Before I knew it I was nodding my head yes, she gives me a huge smile and starts cutting my hair.

"Done 3!" she says cheerfully after she finished my hair. I look through the bandages to the mirror to see my golden hair reaching my shoulders and my bangs slightly covering the bandages that hide my accursed eyes 'cute, even with the bandages' I thought with a ghost of a smile. "Now we just have to remove those silly bandages." I tense as she says this reaching for my bandages to remove them. I soon scream and block her from removing them "NO! I don't want to scare you!" She seems at first shocked from my outburst but soon relaxes, "fine I just wanted you to see your beautiful hair" she said calmly with her hands out in front of her in mock surrender. "I can see it, it's quite pretty. Thank you." Her eyes widen with shock and …interest, I believe. "Really!? How? Your eyes are covered!" she asks with excitement, I soon shake my head as I tell her I don't know and it could be because I have 'demon-eyes'. I notice she frowns at this but then she starts to smirk. She soon wraps her arm around my shoulder "well~ I just decided from now on that you're going to be my friend and you kind of owe me for getting you out of that old orphanage and cutting your hair, also the clothes" she said in a sing-song voice. "What? Clothes? What clothes you didn't give me any clothes. Also you can't decide that yourself!" as I said this she threw a red tank top, ripped jeans, and sandals at me. "Sorry if they're too big since I'm taller than you and I can't have you walking around in those rags. Also you have no choice your my friend now even if you like it or not." She said as she pointed at my old patch up dress, "So go change, we need to go shopping" she told me as she pushed me into the bathroom 'shopping?'. After I changed she started dragging me to some stores to go shopping, which was slightly difficult since I never went shopping before.

~AFTER SHOPPING~

"So why are the streets mostly empty, is it because I'm out?" I asked fearfully walking beside my new 'friend' carrying all our bags. "No they probably don't even recognize you. It's probably just because the pirates are on the island." She answered me; I soon realized I didn't even know her name! (Author: wow just now) "I know it's strange to ask now, but may I know your name?" I asked her while subconsciously messing with my bandages covering my eyes. She smiled at this and was soon opening her mouth to answer me, but I did not get to hear her answer for I ran into someone. I soon looked up from my position on the ground from running into someone to see…

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for the ones who were reading my other fanfics I got serious writers block so I stopped writing them, please don't hate me**

**I plan to have a POLL for who she runs into also whoever she runs into she joins (spoiler)**

**(options)**

**Law**

**Kidd**

**Ace**

**Luffy**

**I hope you share your opinions *smiles and bows***


	2. author note

**This is just a author's note (please forgive me)**

**I would just like you to know this story is going to be on hold for a while. The reason being is I wish for more votes to come so it can be fair and lately I have been thinking of a new story so please forgive me, my few friends who actually read this and voted *cries* **

**Now excuse me while I go in an EMO corner since I have been holding this story off *goes in EMO corner crying***


End file.
